


Your Hairdresser's Got Eyes For You

by SkinwalkerSkiddo



Series: Look But Don't Touch [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinwalkerSkiddo/pseuds/SkinwalkerSkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick offers to give Daryl a haircut. They get distracted. Porn with pretty much no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hairdresser's Got Eyes For You

 

It was early in the afternoon of a brutally hot summer day. Most of the prison's residents were hiding out inside the cell blocks where the cement was still rather stifling but it at least offered some cover from the unrelenting sun. 

 

Daryl and Rick sat side by side in ratty office chairs that had been hauled up to the guard tower. Daryl still had a couple of hours left of his shift on watch and after it got too hot to work in the garden Rick had come to keep him company. And also to take the opportunity to voice a suggestion that had Daryl bristling and sinking down into his chair as he glared out at the few walkers shuffling along the fence.

 

Even they seemed slowed by the heat today.

 

"Michonne said if you won't let me do it then she's gonna come after you with her sword when she gets back."

 

Daryl groaned and rolled away from Rick, the wheels of the office chair squeaking loudly.

 

"Why's it matter so much? It's my fucking hair, I can do what I want with it." 

 

The hair in question was down to Daryl's shoulders and his bangs were long passed his nose. In all honesty, Rick was rather fond of it but he had started to notice Daryl fighting irritably to keep it out of his eyes more and more lately.

 

"C'mon, it's gotta be hot. And how can you even see? You're gonna have to start borrowing Hershel's ponytail ribbons before ya know it." 

 

Daryl snorted a laugh and sank down far enough in the office chair to stretch his legs out and prop them up on the window sill. 

 

Rick absently rubbed at his beard with the back of his knuckles and smirked as he watched Daryl from the corner of his eye.

 

"I've noticed that the longer your hair gets the more the ladies are starting to swoon. They're gonna start dropping like flies around here if you aren't careful." 

 

Daryl flushed but glared at Rick. "You are such an asshole."

 

Rick grinned. "I mean it. That Dixon coif of yours is gonna go on a rampage soon if we don't stop it."

 

"Fine. Go ahead and fuck up my plans for a mullet if ya got to."

 

"Carol offered to cut it too if you'd rather have her work on it. Might look better than what I could do." Rick stood and stretched, groaning as his spine cracked.

 

"S'fine. I trust ya to not scalp me, old man." He squinted up at Rick from under too-long bangs, the faintest hint of a smirk quirking one corner of his lips up.

 

"I'll do my best to avoid that. Meet me in the generator room after your shift and I'll shear your coat, ya sheep dog." He ran a hand through Daryl's hair and gave it a good messy ruffle.

 

Rick cursed when Daryl punched him in the arm as he walked passed him to head back down to C-Block. 

 

 

 

 

After Glenn climbed up into the guard tower to relieve him a little over an hour later, Daryl stopped by one of the rain barrels near the old basketball court and splashed some of the tepid water onto his head and neck, getting his hair soppy wet in preparation for getting it trimmed and to just cool off. It had to be pushing 100 degrees today.

 

He heard several smothered giggles behind him. A couple of the younger girls were sitting under the shade of the pavilion, rolling a tennis ball back and forth to each other. They grinned up at Daryl as he walked past and he shook his head like a dog, spraying them with water droplets and making them shriek and laugh even harder. 

 

"Go on back inside ya little turkeys. S'too hot to play out here." 

 

The girls held hands as they walked back towards D-Block and the younger one waved at Daryl before they stepped inside. Daryl waved back.

 

All these kids were turning him into a fucking softie. 

 

They were pretty damn cute though.

 

 

 

Nearly all of the residents of C-Block were in the cell block. Most were sprawled out on their thin mattresses, attempting to sleep away the heat of the day or tucked in a corner reading. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and Daryl quickly slipped back through the cleared tombs.

 

Daryl met Rick just as the other man was sliding the door to the generator room open. 

 

He locked it behind them.

 

Rick patted the cleared work table that was mounted low on a wall in a corner of the room and Daryl hopped up to sit on it. 

 

"How short do ya want me to cut it?" Rick finger-combed the dark wet hair of Daryl's bangs straight down over his forehead. The longest ends nearly touched his lips. 

 

"Not too short. Just get it out of my eyes some." 

 

Rick eased himself between Daryl's knees and smirked down at the flush spreading across Daryl's face. Daryl licked his lips and shifted, unconsciously spreading his legs just a fraction wider. 

 

"I can do this myself, ya know. Nothing you gotta do." 

 

Rick hummed and leaned in to steal a biting kiss. And then another one when he felt Daryl's thighs tighten around him as he crowded closer, grinding his hips against Daryl's. "More fun this way."

 

Daryl growled and broke the kiss to bite down along Rick's jaw and throat. Obviously pleased with this change of plans, he started fumbling with the buttons of Rick's shirt.

 

The snap buttons on Daryl's own shirt gave away easily to Rick's questing fingers and soon he was scraping blunt nails over hard nipples. Daryl bit his lip to stifle a groan and clawed his own nails under Rick's shirt and up his bare back. 

 

Rick hissed and mouthed at Daryl's earlobe. "Nice and private down here. Ain't no nosy neighbors around to try n' catch a free show." He smiled at Daryl's answering shudder.

 

The rest of their clothing came off in a flurry of motion, each man scrabbling and pulling at the other's buttons, zippers, and belt buckles. 

 

Daryl rested his weight on his elbows and lifted his hips for Rick to yank his pants and underwear down around his ankles. He only settled back on the table for a moment before cursing and shoving Rick away so he could stand. 

 

Rick stepped back in confusion but then Daryl was on him again and pulling him down to lay the floor. 

 

"Don't matter how good the fuck is, it ain't worth splinters in my ass." Daryl settled himself over Rick's hips and smirked down at him.

 

Low laughter rumbled out of Rick's chest but it stuttered off into a groan as his cock rubbed up against Daryl's. 

 

He snagged the tube of slick from the pocket of his discarded jeans and poured some over his fingers. He met Daryl's dark gaze as he pressed a finger into him. Daryl bucked his hips impatiently and reached out to snatch the lubricant, pouring some into his own hand and stroking Rick's cock with it. Rick groaned and quickly added a second finger and at Daryl's moan of approval a third, curling them hard against his prostate.  

 

Daryl's breath was quickening and he shifted his weight back, moving to settle over Rick's cock. He reached back to pull Rick's fingers free but before he could Rick tipped him over, switching places and fucking his fingers harder into Daryl, spreading him open wide. Daryl groaned and kicked out a heel to hook around the back of Rick's thigh.

 

"Christ, come on, that's more'n enough."

 

Rick settled more of his weight over Daryl as the other man helped guide his dick into him. Aided by the lubricant he slid in easily and both men groaned as Rick bottomed out. He pressed his forehead hard against Daryl's clavicle and shuddered, giving a short, shallow thrust into the tight heat.

 

"Fucking hell." 

 

Daryl grunted and rocked his hips to meet Rick's. His thrusts quickly gained force and momentum and Daryl writhed under him, trying to find the right position. He found the perfect angle just as Rick pushed in hard with a deep, grinding thrust. 

 

Daryl jolted like he'd been shocked, cursing loudly and digging his nails into Rick's ribs over his old gunshot scar. 

 

Rick caught on and aimed for the same spot, pounding hard into Daryl's prostate again and again. He pulled Daryl's legs up to wrap around his hips and leaned in for a kiss. Dark wet hair was in the way but he kissed Daryl anyway, grinning at his breathless pants for air.

 

The privacy that the generator room afforded them was not lost on either man. Rick's force and speed teetered on the edge between pleasure and pain and the slick sounds of their coupling were loud in the small room. Daryl was normally nearly silent when they fucked and Rick was reveling in the desperate sounds he was drawing out of him now. 

 

And Daryl was getting more than his fair share of noise out of Rick too. Especially when he slapped him hard on the ass after a particularly brutal thrust.

 

Leaning up enough to slip a hand between them, Rick began pumping Daryl's dick in time with his thrusts. Daryl's teeth sank into Rick's shoulder as he wrapped one of his own hands around Rick's to speed up the strokes until Daryl tensed and came hard, clamping down tight on Rick's cock.

 

"Oh _fuck_. Fuck, _Rick_."

 

Daryl's sobbing groan echoed off the cement walls around them. 

 

Rick worked him through it before his own vision whited out and he came with a rough cry of Daryl's name.

 

Sweat slick skin rubbed against sweat slick skin as both men lay trembling and panting for air on the filthy floor. Goosebumps broke out over Daryl's flesh and he pulled Rick closer. He chuckled softly and bumped his forehead against Rick's. 

 

"I wondered why you drug us all the way down here instead of just cutting my hair back in the damn cell. " 

 

Rick grinned and sucked a red mark onto Daryl's shoulder, dragging his beard over the sensitive skin after letting go. "'Cause everyone is in their cells and I wanted to see how loud I could get you to be without you worrying about them listening in. I know you don't like an audience." 

 

Daryl rumbled and rubbed his sweaty face against Rick's chest. He sat up a bit, groaning as Rick's softening cock slipped out of him, and rolled them so Rick was on his back and Daryl was sprawled over him. 

 

Daryl wiped his come-covered hand off on Rick's belly before reaching up to shove his damp hair out of his face. "You didn't even bring any scissors, did ya?"

 

"Nope, just lube. Left the scissors back in my cell." He smirked and snagged an old towel off the workbench above him and used it to wipe off his stomach and Daryl's thighs.

 

"Sneaky fucker." He bit one of Rick's nipples, startling a yelp out of the other man. 

 

"What, you gonna maul me now?"

 

"Nah. But I _am_ gonna see how loud I can make you yell when you come again." 

 

 

 

Rick never did get around to giving Daryl a haircut that day.

 

 

 

END 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments on my last Rick/Daryl fic and for the encouragement to write more of them. Hope you enjoyed this and I'll definitely be writing more of these two soon!


End file.
